


Setting the World on Fire

by Laces



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College | University Student Sam Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laces/pseuds/Laces
Summary: After a stressful year at Stanford, Sam and some of his fellow students let off some steam at Gray Whale Cove. While there, he gets directly introduced to trouble with a capital T.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Setting the World on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> If you're sitting here going, "Laces, you have a WIP that really needs your attention and yet you're posting something new??" then don't worry, the same thought is running through my head. 
> 
> Enjoy it anyways! xx

Gray Whale Cove was a 42-minute drive, a risky jog across the highway, and a long staircase down the cliff away from campus. During the drive, Sam read that there were no dogs, bonfires, or fireworks allowed and questioned aloud why  _ this  _ was supposed to be their end-of-finals celebration. He was laughed at but never answered. 

...Until reaching the stairs, in which he spotted multiple fires and two dogs waiting at the bottom along with a large group of fellow students, mingling around. The weather that night was perfect and the sound of the waves crashing against the sand and the cliffs was much better than the music he heard playing as they reached the bottom.

His friends, including Brady, dissipated into the night, leaving him finding the company of a pup and a cold beer. He removed his sandals to put his feet in the water, yawning. It wasn’t much longer before he heard Brady yelling for his attention though. 

“What do you want?” Sam huffed, picking up his sandals and then realizing that his now-wet feet were picking up the sand and sighed, tossing them aside instead. 

“Need-ya t’meet my buddy!” Brady shouted enthusiastically, clearly already  _ very  _ intoxicated. But he was leading a blond man over, a hand clapped on the hostage’s back, so Sam saved the annoyed look for another time. 

“Hey, I’m Sam,” he greeted, flashing a polite smile. 

“They call me Lucifer,” the stranger greeted, a glint in his eyes that spelled Trouble. 

“Uh.. who does, exactly?” Sam questioned, raising a skeptical eyebrow. 

“My parents. They were assholes.” 

That was all it took for Sam to crack a real grin, laughing. 

“Damn. Shit luck, man,” he said, trying to sound apologetic. 

“He’s the one responsible for all of this!” Brady butted in, his tone excited as he gestured around them, spinning in an attempt to take it all in. He stumbled a bit and Lucifer was quick to right him before pointing in the direction of one of the bonfires. 

“I think they have some more beer over there, Brady,” he enticed. And  _ that  _ was all it took for his roommate to leave him alone with a stranger named Lucifer. 

Sam hesitated for a moment, debating on whether to follow Brady in order to keep an eye on him or to stay put with the stranger for a moment or two longer. He eventually decided he was rather tired of cleaning up Brady’s messes. 

“So is all of this really your doing?” Sam asked, glancing around. “The dogs, the bonfires? Hell, us being here after sunset?”

“It is the Devil’s Slide after all,” Lucifer replied with a shrug and a smirk. That was right - the site that Sam had been researching on had said something about that. There was a trail by the same nickname at the top of the cliffs that encased them, providing privacy to a bunch of Stanford students at the end of the school year. 

“What, you couldn’t get anyone to budge on the no firework rule too?” Sam asked, feigning disappointment. Lucifer laughed, shaking his head. 

“Damn. Give a guy the world and it turns out he wants the whole universe,” Lucifer tutted at him. 

“I’ll settle for the solar system, if I have to.”

“What about the sun and the inner planets?”

“Absolutely not. I want Jupiter.”

“Oh, so you like your balls big, do you?” Lucifer cracked, making Sam laugh as he hit him in the chest. 

“I like ‘em with rings too,” Sam said pointedly. 

“I don’t know about that one, I just know I really, really love Uranus,” Lucifer tried, considering it a major success when Sam laughed and only hit him in the arm in a joking manner. “Okay, okay, no more innuendos for a whole three minutes, I promise. Come sit with me?”

As soon as he agreed, Sam was whisked towards the vacant bonfire away from the majority of the crowd. He would’ve thought to be nervous, except interacting with the group of people really wasn’t his scene and he actually appreciated Lucifer for getting him away instead of taking him right into the crossfire. They took a seat on a piece of driftwood that had been set up by the fire. It was a bit small, especially since Sam was in no-way little and Lucifer wasn’t much smaller.

“I really want to know how you pulled this off though. You sure there aren’t going to be any cops pulling up and charging us all? Because I-”

“Do you always do this?” Lucifer interrupted, making Sam pause and blink at him. 

“Do what?” Sam finally asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Worry? Ramble?” Lucifer waved his hands around in somewhat of a circle, gesturing to the entirety of the space. 

“Uh.. yes? I think Brady would say that’s a defining characteristic of mine.”

“I don’t care what that little shit says.”

“You’re not friends?” Sam asked - granted, drunken Brady would just flank to the person who had the power. And it was clear that Lucifer had the power tonight. 

“With Brady? Absolutely not. I mean... he  _ did  _ introduce me to a giant Adonis, so I suppose I shouldn’t be too hard on him,” Lucifer flirted, nudging Sam’s shoulder. “But back to the point - you shouldn’t worry so much. Finals are over, Sam. It’s time to enjoy the summer. Do you have any big plans?”

“Uh, no plans at all, actually.”

“Where are you from?” Lucifer asked, tilting towards him. 

“Nowhere,” Sam answered quickly. When he realized how stupid that sounded, he sighed. “Um. Everywhere?” 

Lucifer gave the brunette a look, pausing and inspecting his face for a very long time before going with it. 

“Are you going back to.. Nowhere for the summer?”

“Absolutely not.” 

“Excellent.”

\--

Sam didn’t usually do this. He liked to think things through, come up with pros and cons list, and eventually talk himself out of doing anything out of his ordinary. He had certainly never found himself lying in the sand by a bonfire, a gorgeous blond man on top of him while at least a hundred other people drunkenly milled about. They weren’t doing anything scandalous - both were still clad in their swimming trunks and both pairs of hands were in respectable places; Lucifer’s were resting on Sam’s sides while one of Sam’s was tangled in Lucifer’s hair, another on his back. But even the intimate embrace with a near stranger was much, much more than Sam was used to. But Lucifer had this gravitating pull that he couldn’t resist. 

“Do you want to get in the water?” Lucifer asked him after a while, lifting his head from where it’d been resting on Sam’s chest. He’d gotten cold, he’d claimed, and wanted to cuddle. Sam shrugged, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“I wouldn’t mind rinsing off, considering I’m covered in sand now,” he pointed out with a bit of a smile. 

“Don’t go anywhere. I just need a second, I’ll be right back,” Lucifer assured, quickly getting up and dashing off. Sam watched him go for a moment before getting up and brushing the sand off of himself the best that he could. Lucifer returned shortly as promised and took the man’s hand, leading him towards the dark water. 

They waded out before Sam dove under a wave, intending to rinse off his back and hair from the now-itchy sand. The same wave had knocked Lucifer back a few steps and he whined, opening his arms for Sam to get him. The younger man rolled his eyes but grabbed him around the waist, easily lifting him with the water’s help. Lucifer’s legs wrapped around his waist, arms draping around his neck, and he’d leaned in for a kiss when another wave hit a very distracted Sam straight-on and made him stumble forward. They both laughed and went back towards the shore until the water was closer to their hips and therefore, easier to stand, before resuming the position. Lucifer leaned in but instead of kissing Sam, he whispered, 

“Three. Two. One.” 

And the sky exploded into bright colors, fireworks filling the small cove. 

Sam looked up, surprise and happiness filling his face, and he started laughing. 

“Turns out, I  _ can  _ provide the universe,” Lucifer murmured, leaning in for their first kiss of the night. The water lapped against their skin, fireworks exploding over them like some teen movie as they slowly explored each other’s mouths. “What can you give me?” Lucifer asked as he pulled back. 

“Whatever you want,” Sam answered quickly, a little too tipsy and kiss-drunk to think about his answer properly. 

“I want  _ everything _ ,” Trouble whispered back. 


End file.
